Freya Willbirn
Big WiP ~Appearance~ Freya has straight, bright red hair that falls to her shoulders, but it's often worn in a messy bun, half ponytail, or braid that falls over her shoulder. She has wide hazel eyes and pale skin that freckles easily. She has a skinny build and stands around 5'9" tall. Her nails are often painted, most of the time the colors staying around warm tones like reds, oranges or yellows. She has pierced ears and normally wears little silver hoops. Her red, white, or pink sash(es) are mostly worn around either her neck or tied around her upper arm or wrist. She mostly wears warm or white colored blouses tucked into a black ruffled skirt and black flats. However, due to black being recently banned at Rayani High and Naynal University because of Black Sashes, she'll now normally wear a white skirt of the same style, light gray jeans, or white flats. Other days, she will wear black jeans in place of her skirt. Her sash is typically a crimson shade of red, and if she's wearing a pink sash, it's a baby pink. She actually needs glasses, but because she hates the idea of wearing them, so she wears contacts instead. Her glasses have square shaped lenses and a pink outline, though she is in need of new ones. ~Personality~ Freya is a arrogant child and most of the time acts like a complete snob around people that she believes "aren't good enough", aka, pretty much anyone who is below the red class or not part of her family. She has a quick temper but tries her best to contain it, though she finds herself often being controlled by her anger if she loses her temper. She holds grudges and is rather vengeful. If you become friends with her, she's actually rather caring, sweet and protective. Freya has a real sweet tooth and will often bake little treats for her and her friends. She is naturally curious and won't bother to ask questions until they are answered. Freya keeps many secrets, one of which is that her biological parents are dead and the other that she wears glasses. She is rather down to earth and not very imaginative or creative, but she is an optimist. She cares deeply for Adella, her sister, and will go to great lengths to make sure she's alright. WiP; she's changed a lot during RPing ~Backstory~ Her parents, at an early age, were killed in a car crash, so Freya was adopted by another red class family that were close friends to her parents. This family was quite stuck up, which helped Freya become the arrogant child she is today. Her biological parents are a sensitive topic for her. As a younger girl, her best friend was Scott, but when he moved to England she was upset and lost communication. She had a huge crush on him at the time when they were friends, and an even bigger crush when he became famous. However, after meeting Felix, her crush faded away. ~Story~ Soon after the school year had started, Freya caught word of the Black Sashes. Outraged about their beliefs, she decided to write to the council. However, she met Felix in the library where she was writing the note, and he told her that the government hadn't listened to him, the son of a very popular and successful company. So they both decided to speak with the principal, who, thankfully for them, agreed to ban the Black Sashes. After that, Felix and Freya agreed to keep an eye out for Black Sashes, and they also became friends. After bonding a bit more with a bad test grade and a trip to Amberleta, Felix's father, Richard Conway, arrived at the school. Freya helped comfort Felix while Richard was visiting, and while doing so, Felix gave her a bracket and asked her to be his girlfriend. Elated, she agreed, which resulted in her later also having to meet Mr. Conway. By the end of their short meeting, Richard Conway gave her the complement of reminding him of Mrs. Conway. After that, Felix decided to take Freya out on their first date. The two of them went out for dinner at a fancy restaurant, where Felix learned about Freya's sweet tooth and Freya learned a bit more about Felix's mother. Imagine, Rune, Conner, and Cassandra stalked the couple on their date. It really freaked Conner out when he saw them at the lake where Arlene supposedly died. Not too long afterwards, Freya found out about Felix's kidnapping. She panicked, but came to know Conner a little bit better while he was gone. As soon as Felix was found again, she rushed to the hospital and revisited him often, along with meeting his father a couple times. Still a very big WiP ~Character Relationships~ >Felix Conway< Felix is Freya's fiance. Freya is pretty protective of him, and she loves him very much too. Freya is amazed by how he keeps going despite all that has happened to him, and tries to support him whenever and however she can. She is completely trilled he proposed. Still a WiP >Adella Willbirn< Adella is Freya's sister. While although Adella has a tendency to annoy her, Freya still loves her, even if she doesn't always show it. Freya is sure to keep an eye out for her younger sister at all times, and thinks that she can be rather gullible. WiP >Conner Conway< Freya and Conner haven't always seen eye to eye. For example, Conner once stalked Felix and her on a date involving their first kiss, and after Freya found out he took a picture of them kissing, she got furious. Other than a couple of ruff spots, they seem to be getting along alright. WiP >Arlene Newlan-Conway< Freya doesn't know her very well, but she tries to be nice. She gets the sense Arlene doesn't like her too much. Needs more development. WiP >Richard Conway< Freya regrets the fact that she didn't get to know him more before he died. She visited him several times while he was alive and in the hospital. WiP >Scott Malanto< Scott and Freya were childhood friends. Though they have lost contact over the years, Freya is excited to be able to talk with him again. Freya is well aware if the fact that he calls her love, but she ignores it the best she can. While although she's glad to see him after years of being separated, she's found it hard to reconnect. She's found it even harder to try being nice to him after figuring out that he and Brittney were trying to break her and Felix up. >Brittney Harpling< Freya cannot stand the girl, especially since she always seem to be trying to steal her boyfriend several times. While in a fashion show, Brittney deliberately tightened Freya's dress to much, causing her to badly sprain her ankle and pass out on the runway. Freya is really upset she has to deal with her as a roommate, so much so she's trying to see if she can get the dorm assignments changed. Originally, Freya tried being nice to her, but, seeing how being nice wasn't going to help at all, she basically tried to make being around her unbearable for Brittney. >William Cartwright< Freya is completely outraged that he's dating her sister. She doesn't seem to mind his personality; in fact, she's glad Adella found someone like him, but she's extremely annoyed that he's a Blue Sash. So basically, he hates him for dating his sister. ~Triva~ * Freya is actually one or my favorite OCs * She plays the violin Category:Characters Category:Red Sash Category:White Sash Category:Female